Changes
by TommiBooBooMathers
Summary: Ally hates her life and just wants to end it. She has no one to live for so what's the point? But what happens when a certain Kaulitz twin finds her in her broken state? Will he leave her to die or cut his hands picking up the pieces of a broken heart?
1. Problems

**(Author's Note) Hey guys! TommiBooBooMathers here! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. I've had this account for three years now and never put a story up, how pitiful! Lol. But anyway, if it's confusing just let me know. I take suggestions and critique seriously. On to the madness!**

She hated this fucking room and it's fucking silence. That damned pencil always scratching against that damned pad. Why was she here anyway? She ought to just walk out. "Fuck you, bitch! You and your damned note pad, your prying questions, and your fucking degree!" Yeah, that's what she'd say. Maybe even give her the finger while she's at it. But then Hita would send her right back in here and God knows she didn't want to hear her damned mouth. It was her fault she was here in the first place...

_A young woman, about age twenty-two, with long black hair laid sprawled out on her kitchen floor with blood draining from her wrist. She had fallen unconscious from all the blood loss, the half a bottle of downers she took didn't help the situation much. She had had it with life, all it did was pain her. The love of her life was gone because of some damned crack head that was too high strung all the time to get a job and decided to rob the bank he worked at. He was always the brave one. She always warned him that playing the hero all the time would get him killed one day, she never knew it would be so soon._

_The drug addict had grabbed a pregnant woman and held his rusty blade, probably found in a dumpster somewhere, up to her neck and threatened to kill her if he didn't get half a million in three hours time. Max had shot his arm causing him to release the woman and his blade. He quickly rushed over to the pregnant woman to ask her the standard, totally forgetting about the crack head. As the banks occupants made their way to safety, the angered man came at Max with his recovered blade and stabbed him in the back of his throat...and he didn't stop there..._

_When Ally got the call she was waiting for him in their condo. they were supposed to be going out to a restaurant in the city known to be one of the best international eateries in the whole state of New York. Her heart shattered...she remembers falling to floor, a strained scream passing her lips just before an ear splitting one, and feeling like a rotting corpse full of maggots. They had so many plans. Now none of them would be fulfilled. _

_Months had passed and the pain was taking its toll. She had stopped eating and developed a liking of cutting her wrist, something she had disapproved of in the past but now...it seemed to be her only release. That night she had fallen into the very pits of her depression and was soon to be dead. But she had forgotten her plans to hit the town with her best friend Hita, who had found her hanging on to her last strands of life. It took them hours to put in sustainable condition, almost losing her three times in the process. _

_After that Hita moved in, she didn't believe her long time friend when she said it was just an episode. She was taking Psychology and knew that episodes could return if one wasn't treated properly. She kept trying to convince Ally to get help but to no avail until she took her to a doctor's office by force._

And now she lies here, staring at the ceiling. The stupid therapist kept asking questions trying to get her to talk about what happened but Ally was clamped shut. She was getting annoyed. The brown-green eyed girl popped up from the couch and started storming over to the door. _I've had it with this..._

"Ally!" She shouted after her.

"Fuck you! Leave me the Hell alone." She yelled back, storming past a frazzled Indian woman.

"Ally!" Hita shouted as she rushed after her.

"Fuck you too, Hita!"

Ally made her way out the building, scrambling for her iPod. She pressed play on her favorite playlist, one Max had made for her. He knew she liked Tokio Hotel and loved how much the band made her smile. Right now, they were the only thing keeping her alive. _A freak of nature...stuck in reality...I don't fit the picture...I'm not what you want me to be...sorry... _That was the song that played on her iPod before the call came. How morbid the timing of music could be in her life. She pushed the back doors open and strode into the back alley. She knew Hita wouldn't be able to find her for at least an hour so she took a seat between two trash cans, put the volume on blast, and took out a rag and a blade. Ally balled the rag up and put it in her mouth, biting down hard. She pressed the blade to her wrist and traced over the scar that she'd been etching into her for the longest: his face.

**Oooooh minor clifi lol! WHo's face? Honestly, I don't know this is all spastic writing so I'm debating on it but I have an idea and I'm not telling! Ha ha! But do remember to rate and review please! Let me know what you think and feel free to give suggestions! *fred voice* BYYYYYYYYYE! =^.^= -TommiBooBooMathers**


	2. Party Time!

**Okay! So I'm kind of bored and really just wanna put the second chapter up so...yeah! Here I go! Oh yeah! And anything underlined is in German.**

Ally traced the face of the second love of her life, the main reason she was still on this Earth: Tom Kaulitz. She used to carve pictures into wooden slabs when she spent the summer at her uncle's cabin in Alaska, giving her a very fine hand. The image was so detailed she almost considered picking up the stress relieving hobby. Ha. Stress relief. That's something she could no longer find. She was slowly killing herself in all ways possible. Against her morals, she picked up the habit of smoking. Now she has to buy three packs a day just to survive. Looking for juice? Don't bother, not in her house. She's a drinker now, something her and Max often discussed the pros and cons of. Fuck the cons: liver failure and death of brain cells. Who gives a shit. _We're all dying anyway,_ she would think to herself to justifying her poor judgment.

A guy she often ran into at the gas station always mentioned how stressed she looked and told her he could give her a fix that no cigarette could match. Her bright eyes, dead from depression, always glowed at the thought of being able to forget for longer than the usual half hour the cigarettes did. Another addiction. Something that went against everything she hated. It often made her think, if she started shooting up her arms would she be seen in the same situation as the crack head robber? Threatening to take a life just for a fix? Sending a person spiraling into an abyss of death like she is now? Probably.

After she finished reopening the scar portrait, she held the rag to her wrist and tried to stop the bleeding. Within five minutes it finally slowed. A dainty hand reached for a pack of Newports and a blue lighter out of her back pocket. She placed the cancer stick to her lips and flipped the lighter on, watching the flame as it danced in the wind before lighting it. It whipped around, it looked happy. As if it were happy to know that it was an assistant in the death of so many people. _I wonder if this is that crazy flare people say they see in the eyes of a killer. Probably._ She finally lit the tobacco and took a long drag. Her nerves frazzled, almost as if they were all taking a breath that was much needed.

_Her first time on the edge! The scars will stay forever! Side to side with death! A moment that feels better! _That was her. That girl that was on the edge. The girl that was in pain. That's gone. It's about time she got lost. Ally smirked to herself as she got up off the ground, taking in one last drag before throwing the butt on the floor and stomping it out. She made a mad dash for the gas station, not too far from here that she knew he would be hanging around.

The rain had started to fall, soaking her purple tee and black skinnys. Her grey converses were portable ponds on her feet. As the Mobil gas station came into sight, that flame danced in her eyes. Who was she about to kill? Herself. "Jake!" She shouted as she burst through the door. She was a confusing sight. She looked insane, looking like a drenched rat. Her bright eyes were bugging from her skull and a grin was etched onto her face. "Where's Jake?" She yelled.

The man behind the counter answered warily, "He's out back." He was fearful. He had seen that girl many times, but never like this. He knew her to be the type to ignore that trouble maker, why associate herself with him now?

"Thank you!" She answered, not skipping a beat. She was out the door and back into the rain, jogging to the alley behind the convenience store. "Jake!" She shouted as she made her way towards him.

The thin man sat braced up against the wall dragging on reefer. "Can't a man get high in peace anymore? Damn." He complained. Jake was up there in age, about forty-five. He wasn't always like this. He used to be a lawyer, a big wig. Everyone wanted him because they knew he could get them out of some real shit holes real smoothly. But then he defaulted on a case, someone found out he was adding charges to some people and pulling false witnesses. A gang lord had him beaten to a point of no return after a meeting and left him there to bleed after threatening him to "watch his back". Ever since then he was paranoid. A user that he helped get out of twenty-five to life told him he needed to take a vacation but he didn't trust the plane situation, not even a car. "What if they cut the wires? What if they have one of their goons fly the plane and crash it on purpose? They have no remorse! They'll kill all those people with no sense of guilt to trail them. They'll probably make me live just so I can regret it. Have nightmares of people screaming at me 'why you asshole? why did you have to go and bother a gang lord?" He ranted once when the guy had came to his apartment which he was in danger of being evicted from.

The guy, Stephen was his name, couldn't stand seeing a grown man like this so he brought him a drink with some crushed downers in it to relax him. After he was fighting to keep his eyelids open, he shot a few milliliters of heroin up his arm, just enough to erase his mind for a little and left him to sit it out while he got wrecked somewhere else.

After the drugs got out of his system, Jake went searching for Stephen in all the low areas. What the hell did he give him? Whatever it was, he needed more. Stephen knew what drugs could do to a person and Jake was too great, he didn't need a problem like he had. He just needs someone to talk to.

But Jake wasn't having that, "If Stephen won't give it to him then he'll get from somewhere else." So he started his rampage to get his fix. Now was teaching others the joys of drugs. How twisted the world could be.

"Jake!" Ally shouted.

"If you don't stop all that fucking yelling, I swear I'll beat you shitless." He responded as he finished of the rolled up weed.

Ally slapped him upside the head playfully as she sat down next to him. "Go jerk off to images of your grandma's dried up coochie. I need a fix ass wipe." She told him. Although she said it with confidence, her face portrayed fear of being turned away.

Jake looked her in the eyes. "Cigarettes not good enough anymore?" He asked as he pulled one out for himself. Jake knew all about Ally's problem. He was the only person she felt comfortable talking to. "What kind of fix are you looking for?"

Ally's face lit up, he just might help her. "Just something to make me forget for a few hours, please."

Chapped lips held tight to the cancer stick as he inhaled and let the smoke out his nose. "I think I have the perfect thing for you." He said as he stood up. "Come with me." Ally followed after the man like a puppy.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Your place." He answered quickly.

"You know where I live?" Ally inquired, slightly scared. How did he know?

"I had to follow you home one night after you came into the store." He spoke, as if answering her question. "The guys were worried. You just didn't look right. Had to make sure you didn't do something stupid."

"Oh." Ally sounded. She hadn't known the guys actually paid that much attention to her. They walked on in silence for a while, Ally lagging behind a bit. "So, um, what are we going to do?" She asked as she jogged up to him.

"We're going to give you a fix." He answered, not slowing.

They finally made it to the condominium complex Ally lived in with Max before he passed away, now she stayed there alone. She led Jake up to her condo and told him to make himself feel at home. She didn't know why she said that, not like he was some governor or something. But whatever. Jake reached into the deep pocket of his baggy grey sweat pants and pulled a bag full of needles and a flask of liquor out. He held the bag of needles up to her face. "You know what this is?" She shook her head. It's called amphetamine. One hit of this and you're set." He ushered her over to the couch and rolled up her sleeve. Ally winced as the needle pierced her skin and kept her teeth clenched as the contents of the syringe was emptied into her. "Little Miss Allyson, it's about time you learned to party." Jake commented as he gave himself a hit. In no time Ally was feeling like an energizer bunny. She could run Tour de France if she wanted to. She watched Jake take a swig of his liquor before quickly taking it and drinking off the rest. "Hey you little bitch! That was mine!"

Ally just laughed. "Well too bad." She burbed and giggled at the awkward out let of gas. "Come on, you said I would learn how to party? Teach me, now."

Jake smirked. "Well you don't plan on partying looking like that, do you?"

Ally looked down at herself. "What's wrong with what I have on?" She questioned, the drugs clouding her mind.

"Well, for one you look like a drowned rat. And two, no girl I hang with is going to step out looking like that. Even if I do."

Ally quickly hopped into the shower. Afterwards, she quickly dressed in a lacy black corset top and black skinnies. She threw on a pair of three inch black pumps. She sat down at her gothic vanity and put on a thick layer of black eyeshadow that made her look like a raccoon. She added silver eyeliner that fanned out at the corner of her eyes. She dabbed on some silver glitter to really make her eyes pop. Her jewelry consisted of tons of silver bangles, her three sets of skull studs (she had three holes per ear) and a silver chain with a black rose for a pendant. She grabbed a black and silver clutch out of her closet and a black quarter way vest** (I don't know if that's what you call it. Just work with me)**. She applied a layer of clear lipgloss to her lips before dropping it into her clutch and heading out to the livingroom to leave with Jake.

At the sight of her, Jake's jaw automatically dropped. If he took a step closer he could have tripped over his own mouth. "You clean up nice, kid." He finally said after a long moment.

Ally put on her best seduction face and said, "Why thank you." In her sexiest voice before giggling. "Now come on! I'm ready to party!"

XOXOXOXO

_Geez! Finally, a damned break! _Tom loved being famous but some times it could be a bit too much. The unlimited supply of girls was awesome, but the working back to back was aggravating. Him and the guys decided to hit a local club the night of their only day off for the next month or so. He was ready to get hammered and maybe find a girl to take back with him.

"Tom!" Bill shouted. "Pay attention you swine!"

"Fuck off, asshole." He replied, his brother knowing he was only playing.

"Come on, we're going to get drinks." Bill told him as he headed off behind their quieter friends.

As they made their way to the bar, Tom was eyeing every ass in the crowd. _Too small...too small...too small...too-oooo...well hello there. _He noticed a girl dressed in black and silver with-oh yes-three inch heels. His own personal sign of a nasty girl. Her bangled arms were raised above her head in a seducing posture as she swayed her hips in an equally mesmerizing way. Her long back hair whipped around the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, one equal to that of an angel. He had to have her. Just as the images of what they could do passed through his mind, a guy in raggedy grey garb grinded up against her. _What the fuck? Who in the Hell let him in here? He looks like he just rolled out of a dumpster. He probably smelled like it too._

"Tom!" He snapped out of his revere. "Christ dude, can't you stay focused for more than a second. What do you want to drink?" Bill asked.

"Just get me some vodka and Coke." He told, his eyes never leaving the girl and the street-cred-bum.

Bill passed Tom his drink and watched his brother as he stared off into the distance. "What are you staring at?" He asked. Tom pointed to the girl. "Plan on taking her home?"

"Don't you know it." Tom said, smirking. Bill shook his head and laughed at his brother's primal behaviour, even if he wished he'd stop. Tom finished off the drink and made his way to his toy of choice. The happiness drained from Bill's face as he watched his brother give way to his player ways. _He'll never change..._

Ally was under the spell of the music...and the drugs. She told Jake how much she loved LMFAO and he wanted to see what happens when her jam was playing so he went over to the DJ booth to see if he could get him to play the dirty techno duo's music for a bit. She danced with the crowd to "Put Your Hands Up" by Fat Man Scoop. _You got a hungred dollar bill put yo' hands up!_ A few people raised their hands. _You got a fifty dollar bill put yo' hands up! _A good group of people raised their hands. _You got a twenty dollar bill put yo' hands up! _Okay, the percentage is looking better. _You got a ten dollar bill put yo' hands up! _Now that's more like it! _Single ladies I can't hear ya'! Single ladies make noise! _Aye! **(woo! Praise for Miss Independent! lol) **_Single ladies I can't hear ya'! Single ladies make noise! _Aye! _All the chicken heads be quiet! All the chicken heads be quiet! _Oooo, some people are looking a little mad...haha! _All the good looking women sing along! _"Never had someone to show me a love!" Ally shouted along with the other women in the club. "Love like this before!" _What's your zodiac sign? _**(Aries! =^-^=) **Ally had forgotten how much she loved being in the club just jamming with the crowd. She stopped all that after Max died. But that wasn't on her mind now. She was too high strung from the drugs and the hype of the party to be upset.

_To all my - who hit it from the back, who wanna have sex with no strings attached, can I get a what what? _"What, what." Someone whispered into her ear. Ally jumped and turned around all in one fluid motion. She looked up at the face of a god, the man on this Earth that was still keeping her alive: Tom Kaulitz. Hazel eyes stared into brown-green ones, but only for a moment. The drugs couldn't take being in a stand still, forcing Ally to move. She returned her attention to the music and kept swaying along, shouting with the crowd. When Faith Evans' verse started playing again, Tom wrapped his arms around Ally's waist from behind.

Ally was hillucinating. She could swear that Max was with her again, holding on to her tight, swaying with her. A tear fell from her eye. _Max..._

The song ended all too soon and the strong arms ghosted away from her waist. How she wished it was real. But the feeling of remorse went away once she heard the familiar techno remix of Lady Gaga's Love Game by none other than LMFAO. She switched, dipped, and scooped her hips to the intense beat. The sorce of heat returned to her side. "Max." She mumbled, but Tom didn't hear her over the loud music.

Her favorite part of the song was coming up, she could feel it. _LMFAO! Huh! _There it was, she grinded into "Max". _I'm a freak! And I'm nasty! _Ally dipped and came up, grinding her hips into "Max" with a body roll, making him go wild.

Tom leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What's your name, angel?" There was something weird about his voice, but she didn't pay it mind.

Ally loved this game. "Allyson. But you can call me Ally." She answered with a smirk.

"Well Ally, how about we take this party elsewhere?"

She didn't know what he was doing with his voice, but whatever it was it was making this game a whole lot sexier. "How about your room?" She suggested.

_That's it! I want her! Now! _Tom had no problem with that plan.

"Got enough room for one more?" A husky voice came from behind him, alcohol laden in the air.

Tom turned to see the street-cred-bum and scowled, but tried to play it cool. "Naw man, two's a party, but three's a crowd." He answered slyly, pulling Ally closer.

But the bum wasn't having that. He grabbed Ally by the arm and snatched her out of his grasp making her whimper, "Jake!" _So that's his name._

"We're leaving now." Jake stated without another glance in Tom's direction as he pulled Ally towards the exit. He watched them, and Ally watched him as well. Her eyes saying, "Help me" one second and "Come" the other. Tom didn't know what to make of the lost puppy look on that angelic face.

XOXOXOXO

It was almost three in the morning when the members of Tokio Hotel decided to leave. After tom had come back from the awkward situation they had headed to the VIP area with a few girls the other three had met at the bar. When Bill noticed that his brother didn't return with the girl in tow he and the others made jokes of him being burned. The girls simply giggled. They spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing. At the door the girls went one way while the guys went the other. Their hotel wasn't too far from the club so they decided to walk. They were still making fun of the players empty handedness when they passed by a whimpering alley...wait. Whimpering?

"Did you guys hear that?" Gustav asked. They all listened harder. A staggering breath came from deep in the dirty path way. They looked around the small area listening out for the source of the sound.

The four young men were by a dumpster when the whimpering got louder. They looked at each other, puzzled. Georg lifted the lid, automatically jumping from the sight. "Scheisse!" He shouted.

"Was?" The other three said simultaneously. Tom was the first to go over to the edge of the large trash can, the sight making his eyes bug with rage. There laid the girl from the club, Ally, declothed and covered in bruises and cuts.

"Help me." She wined between sobs. "Please."

**Oh no! Poor Allyson! Who did this? How did this happen? Oh why do the young always get hurt in the vialest ways? What happens next? Do the boys leave her there and pretend they saw nothing? Or do they answer her please? Rate and review please! Make suggestions! Love you guys! *fred voice* BYYYYYYYYYYYE! =^.^= TommiBooBooMathers**


	3. Help me, please!

**Hey loves! I'm just loving this story! Haha, I'm kind of laughing at myself because I'm excited about the six hits and five visits my fic has gotten. If you were me you'd be just excited. I really should be doing homework but whatever. The ideas are flowing too much! So yeah, let's get on with the happenings! =^.^=**

Ally looked back at who she thought was Max but was really her celebrity crush. She wanted so bad for it to have been Max. She missed him so badly. She was snapped back to reality when Jake pulled on her arm trying to make her move faster. "Ow Jake stop! You're hurting me!" She yelped.

"Then maybe you should walk faster!" He spat back at her. Ally was scared. She had never seen Jake act like this. She always thought he was more laid back...not aggressive.

Ally looked back at Tom trying to signal him to take her away from this new person she never met before. From this person that was soon to be a monster. He stared into her eyes and she saw how upset he was that Jake was man handling her. Who was he anyway?

Jake led her out the door and away from the club. "Jake! Where are we going?" He didn't answer. "Jake answer me!" He turned around and slapped her. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her.

"Jake," She whimpered. "Why-"

He came down harder this time. "You know what your problem is? You ask too many fucking questions. No wonder Max didn't survive the surgery. I wouldn't come back to a bitch like you either." Ally kept crying. Jake sighed and pushed her against the wall of a nearby building. "Look, Al, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm just a little frustrated from seeing that guy all over you. I know guys like that and they only want to hurt girls like you. You're too nice." He caressed her face, trying to sooth her. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Ally nodded while wiping at the tears in her eyes. Jake took her hand and led her onward.

After about twenty minutes, Jake took a swift turn into a dingy alley. "What are we doing in here?" Ally asked. Jake went back to being the hulk and slapped her.

"What the fuck did I just tell you about asking so many questions?" Jake inquired closing her in between him and the wall, placing his hands on either side of her head. "Huh?" Ally flinched at his loud tone, the smell of alcohol not making it any better. "You must be hard of hearing. Well, let's see if you hear this." He drew his hand back and clapped her over the ear. She squealed. "Did you hear that? You that ringing?" He clapped her other ear. "Can you hear it now?" She started sliding down. "Did I say you could sit? Get your ass back up here you lazy bitch." He grabbed her by her shoulders, pulled her up, and slammed her into the wall. Ally let out a scream and arched her back. _What's going on? Why is he doing this to me? I thought he cared!_ "Stop squirming!" He punched her in the right temple. "Now you can sit." He backed up off her as she slid down to the ground, holding her head, her mouth wide open as if she was screaming but nothing came out. Hot tears streamed down her face and her body trembled violently. Jake had his back turned to her but quickly drew annoyed with her crying. "Christ, Ally, pull yourself together! Stop the fucking crying!" But she couldn't stop. It hurt too much. She was being put in a whirlwind with a blind fold on. Why was all this happening to her? She never hurt anyone! Why was God punishing her like this?

Jake grabbed her arms and pulled her into the middle of the alley way. If it wasn't for the moon he wouldn't be able to see. They were on the road less traveled, meaning less street lights. All the better for what he had to do. Ally's tears kept flowing as she tried to ward Jake away from her. "Let me go. Please! Jake, let me go." She sobbed. "You don't want to do this. You don't want to do this! No!"

He socked her hard. "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? Shut up, you little slut." He ordered. "You think I didn't see you grinding like a whore? You were practically inviting that asshole into your pants right then and there on the floor. Why would you do that to me, huh? Did you know that there were people there that knew me and saw me with you? Do you know what that made me look like? Huh?" Ally flinched and turned her face away from him, bracing herself for a blow. "Look at me you little broad!" He screamed, grabbing her chin to make sure she was watching him, and him only. "I looked like a fool. Here I go walking in the club with a young, fine thing like you and your grinding on the next dude. That makes people think I can't satisfy, that I am so bad that I can't even control you. That you need to go find some idiot that probably still wets his bed to get your fix at night. I'll show you a fix." He loosened her belt and undid her pants. Ally's eyes bulged at the realization of what he was about to do and she started flailing, hitting him where ever she could to fend him off. "Stop!" He screamed as he slugged her. Ally's vision went dim.

She was awakened by a jerking motion, as if something was hitting her. When her vision cleared and her hearing caught up with her she was ready to scream. Staring back at her was Jake's sweaty face. His eyes were closed and he probably hadn't noticed that she was awake yet. The tears began to flow again. He was raping her. The one person she thought actually cared about her the most was hurting her in the worst way possible. She put her hands up to his chest and tried to push him away. His eyes shot open in anger and he started going faster. "Jake please, stop!" She pleaded, her voice shaking from his force. "Please!"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he started slapping her repeatedly. "You talk too damn much." But she kept sobbing, which only made him angrier. Ally knew it was just an effect of the drugs and alcohol but she couldn't help the pain of it happening to her. "You still wanna cry? I'll give you something to cry about!" Jake pulled out of her and went for his pants. He returned with a switch blade. Ally sobbed harder. _Oh my God he's going to kill me! Please, Jake, no! _He hated the noise so he stuffed one of his socks in her mouth to muffle the screams. He roughly forced his way back inside of her and went just as fast and hard as before. Every now and then he would make shallow cuts here and there. "That enough for you to cry over, you little whore?" He dropped the blade and started becoming more rough, if that were possible, as he neared his climax. He used one arm to steady himself and the other to claw at her breast. Ally whimpered as she felt him release inside of her. _No._

She thought it was finally over, Jake was far from done. He stood by her side, dressing. He grabbed her and dragged her over to a nearby dumpster, tossing her in along with her close.

Ally listened to his receding foot steps. Once she was sure he was gone she cried and cried. Sobbing until her chest hurt and then some. _Why? Why me? I'm so hard headed! If I had listened to people when they told me to stay away from Jake I wouldn't be in this mess!_ Then she heard foot steps. A group of foot steps._ Oh no he brought friends! _She sobbed harder as the lid was raised. Only instead of seeing Jake's drunken face, she saw that of Tokio Hotel's bass guitarist. "Scheisse!" He hollered, hopping back. Was she that bad?

A few moments later, Tom's face hovered over her, looking angry, but it wasn;t that crazed anger Jake displayed but more of that of pity, as if he was angry with himself.

"Help me." She sobbed. "Please." Her sobs seemed to make him even more upset.

"Guys, help me get her out of here!" He yelled. They gently pulled her out of the dumpster. Tom gave her his jacket. She was pretty small so it covered the necassary areas. She rushed him with a hug and sobbed into his chest. "You need some help. Bill! Call 911!" Tom rubbed her back attempting to sooth her. "Shhh, it'll be okay."_ I can't believe that asshole._

**And ther ya have it! Isn't Tom so sweet! Well I gotta get to school loves! Peace! Rate and review!**


	4. What's the Difference?

**Hey huns! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit. Homework and cheerleading takes a lot out of a girl, you know? But I'm getting this up now so...be happy! I also kind of hit a bit of writers block so...don't judge me if this chapter sucks some!**

Ally cried into Tom's chest. She didn't know why she was putting so much of her forward. She didn't even know this guy! For all she knew he could be another Jake. But she didn't care, he wanted to help her. She felt a hand on her back as she folded deeper into him. _This hurts to bad...it hurts so fucking bad... _

Sirens sounded and lights flashed, bouncing off the walls of the alley. A paramedic came and pried Ally loose from Tom's shirt. They placed her on a stretcher and wheeled her over to the ambulance. Ally whaled. She was sick of strangers! They only hurt her! She didn't want to be alone with these people. Tom ran over to the truck and made his way inside. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! You can't just jump in here! Do you know her?" A paramedic yelled, ready to push him out. Them yelling and Ally's distressed cries would send anyone off the brink. It was all so frantic.

"It's okay! I'm a close friend." He lied.

The EMT looked towards Ally for confirmation. She grabbed hold of Tom's hand tightly, and sobbed, "Please don't leave me." With that they let him stay. Bill and the others stayed behind to answer questions made by the police.

Ally cried the whole way, despite Tom and the EMT's attempts to sooth her. Once they got to the hospital, she only cried more as they pulled Tom's hand free of her death grip.

In the mean time he paced around the waiting room, biting his nails and occasionally punching at the poor wall. But what was he so mad for? She wasn't his responsibility. He had no personal ties to this girl except for the fact that he wanted to bang her and based on her dance moves, she would've been happy to oblige. But it was the fact that he had the perfect opportunity to stop this from happening to her, but he didn't. He stood there like the little pussy he was. Yeah, a pussy. Because a real man would've stood up to that guy for man handling her. But he sure as Hell regretted it now.

Bill, Georg, and Gustav walked in almost getting knocked over Tom in his frantic pacing. Bill grabbed his brother's shoulder tightly, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up at him, a look in his eyes he had never seen when it came to a girl Tom just met: concern. "Are you gonna be okay?" Bill asked, worried.

Tom shook his head. "I don't know." He answered.

"That's the girl from the club, right?" Bill questioned, knowing the answer. Tom nodded.

The three sat in silence for what seemed like forever before a doctor came out to the waiting room. "Are any of you family to Miss Ally Palmiero?" He asked looking around at the group of men in the room.

Tom shot up instantly. "Not family but afriend." He said hurriedly.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that your friend is okay. She just needs to take it easy for a while. The scrapes, cuts, and bruises will take a little while to heal. She has a fractured cheek bone, but a little surgery will fix all that up quickly." The doctor announced. The four boys let out a breath they hadn't known they'd all been holding. "If you would like to see her you can. But be quiet. She's in room 211." With that, the doctor left.

The twins looked at each other. "Do you want to go see her?" The androgynous one asked. Tom got up without a word and headed to the intensive care wing.

Ally laid on her side, facing away from the door, staring blankly out the window. She had finally stopped crying. Honestly, she didn't believe she had any tears left _to_cry. They had cleaned off her face but her skin still tingled from where the tears had fallen. She heard the door open but paid it no mind, it was probably just a nurse checking to see if she hadn't tried to stiffle herself with a pillow or choke herself with her IV tube. Slow, soft steps made its way into the room. "Move! Out of my way!" Rushed foot steps came into the room. O_h no..._

Tom stood dazed as he watched a tall, lanky girl with long black hair and tanned skin bum rush her way into the room. She appeared to have a middle eastern heritage. "Ally! Oh my gosh are you okay?" She asked frantically. Ally's knuckles turned white as she gripped her pillow and her faced turned red with frustration. Her heart monitor slightly picked up speed. "I came as soon as I heard. I can't believe-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HITA!" Ally shouted as she swung the pillow at her friend. "Your concern for me is what got me into this fucking mess! If you hadn't dragged me to that damned therapist-who frankly wasn't doing shit except pissing me off-I wouldn't be laying here defiled by some drugged up asshole!" Hita reached for her friend. "Don't you fucking touch me!" She spat through clenched teeth as she swatted her friend away. "I'm done with you and your bullshit."

Hita's eyes became glazed with water. "But Al I..." She drifted off. "I just wanted to help." Her voice shook.

"Then stop fucking helping. And cut the act, Hita, I know you aren't hurt. You think that if you push out a few tears things will go your way. Just because your dad owns a big wig restaurant doesn't mean everything will get handed to you! Now get the fuck out of here. Go find someone elses life to ruin."

Hita left with hot eyes. She knew it was the shock and self pity mixed with her depression talking but it still cut her deep. Someone she had called sister since kindergarten just blatantly pushed her out of her life, she didn't want to push her any further. She just needed space.

Tom watched as the tall girl raced out of the room trying to brush away stray tears. More or less because he felt bad for her, or because he was shocked that such a small person had blown up so wildly. He slowly made his way over to the bed, watching Ally for any signs of tension. Her eyes darted towards him but quickly averted him. "Ally?" He called out. She didn't answer. "Ally?"

"Go."She said so faintly he almost didn't hear. "Just go. I don't need you here. Thank you for getting me out of that dumpster. You don't have to feel like you must hang around as some charity type of thing." The young german superstar stood stock still, not sure if he should really go or not. Ally whipped around when she realized he wasn't moving. "Didn't you hear me? I said get out!" Tom hesitantly made his way out of the room and into the hall that reaked of death as a policewoman made her way into the room he just left. He could hear the woman talking to Ally in her most soothing voice as she asked her questions.

Bill watched his brother as he came into the waiting room. "How is she?" He asked.

"Fine." He answered as he made his way out into the parking lot for a smoke.

Tom felt a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Bill?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He questioned. "Did something happen back up in the room?"

Tom took a long drag of his cigarette and let the smoke out slowly. "Nothing." He answered before walking off towards the car.

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Ally quickly got dressed. The doctor finally let her out of that dreadful room and she had business to take care of. "Miss Palmiero?" A soft voice called. Ally jumped, turning to face a young nurse in her mid-twenties. "Are you ready to leave?" She nodded. The nurse gave a meek smile. "Okay, just follow me so you can sign out." The two walked silently towards the front desk. "Miss?"

"Please, just call me Ally."

"Sorry. Ally, if you don't mind me asking, where are you headed once you leave?" The nurse asked.

Ally avoided looking at her as she signed her papers stating her release. "The penitentiary. I have an old friend to visit." And with that she left.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Tom felt bad for leaving Ally the way he did, even if she was the one who kicked him out. He could tell she felt alone and needed somebody. He was on his way over to the hospital to see how she was and hoped she was in a better mood than she was last night.

He walked up to the front desk and asked the young nurse if it was okay for him to go up. She looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, but Miss Palmiero was released this morning."

"Can you tell me where she might have gone?" Tom asked.

"She said she was going to the penitentiary to see an old friend." The nurse answered.

Tom's hands clenched. "Thank you." He couldn't believe this shit...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHNAPP**

Ally was walking out of the penitentiary when she someone grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She shouted as she tried to get out of the stranger's grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Tom asked.

Ally thrashed but the motion was no good, he had her. "What's done is done now let me go." She said, her voice quivering.

Tom pulled her closer."Did you press charges?" Ally stayed silent. "Ally answer me. Did you or did you not press charges?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "No." She said softly.

Tom let out a beastly groan. "Why not?" He yelled.

"Just drop it! I just didn't want to okay?" Ally screamed back. "So just leave me the fuck alone!" She jerked her arm free of Tom's grasp and stalked off.

Tom followed. "So what? That's it? You're just going to let him go free? Knowing that he'll probably do this to someone else?"

"Leave me alone, Tom." A lump formed in Ally's throat.

"No, I want an answer because this shit doesn't make sense. You'd rather that asshole run rampant than see him behind bars?"

"I don't have time for this right now."

"Neither will his next victim who you could save but you're too much of a chicken shit to do anything. You're feeding his ego, Ally. You not doing a damn thing to stop him makes him think he can get away with it with anyone any amount of times and he'll probably end up killing the next girl."

"Please stop talking to me." Tears started falling down her face as she picked up her pace. She couldn't hear this right now.

"No. You need to hear this. i just want some clarification. Wouldn't you want to know what kind of sick person would indirectly cause the death of someone else knowing they can stop it?"

Ally whipped around. "Stop it!" She turned down an abandoned street, Tom kept after her.

"That's exactly what the next girl is going to say when he tries to throw her in a dumpster. What do you think he'll do different though? Think he might cut her until she's nothing but human sushi? Or do you think he'll just set the dumpster on fire and just before she's dead from being burned so baadly and smoke inhalation, he puts out the fire and fucks her until she dies? Apparently he gets off on seeing girls hurt and how much more hurt can she get after that?"

"Tom, stop it!" She shouted as she whipped around to face him. "Just shut the fuck up! You don't know shit!"

"Then fill me in, Ally! Tell me what fucking sense this all makes!"

Ally went over to a brick wall and cried. "What's the point huh? Tell the cops he did it, he gets like six months, five years? I don't know the sentence. But he does the time then he gets out. He'll just be more carefully about what he does next time."

"But you don't know that."

"Oh yeah? Well you don't know anything either so your option doesn't make anything any fucking better." Ally walked off, wiping away tears.

**Ooooooooh talk about tension huh? I wonder what will happen next? Rate and review please! I love hearing from you guys! Mwah! lol**

** -TommiBooBooMathers**


	5. Origins

**Hi loves! Okay, I'm such a bad author, it's been like a year since i updated but I've been going through some stuff. You have every right to stone me to death for abandoning you all for so long. Anyway, I'm here now and I'll try to at least update monthly at the least. Sound like a plan? Ok? Ok. On with the madness my loves! **

_Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong? _Ally was braced up against a stone wall just thinking. She didn't know what to do now. Her life was in shambles. The love of her life was dead and the one person she trusted hurt her. She thought about calling Hita but after the episode at the hospital, she doubted her long time friend would want to talk to her. Maybe Tom was right. _Right about what? That I should press charges?_ At least she would feel like she had some sort of control. She would put his life on stand still just as he had done to her. No, that didn't seem right...wouldn't she just be doing it out of revenge? There's no justice in that. Ally decided to do what she always did when she couldn't think.

Ally found herself walking towards the old abandoned church just a few blocks from her apartment building. Her and Max had passed there when they first met. It was her first time walking around the city at night...

**Flashback**

_"Dammit! I swear I walked down this street five times already!" Ally shouted to no one. She stopped dead in her tracks and groaned as she realized her guess was correct as she noticed the same blinky lamppost with the 'Obama '08' sticker plastered on it. It was useless. Her feet hurt, her arms were tired from carrying her text books, and her damn phone died to top it all off so she had no clue what time it was. "Hita's probably worried sick, ready to send out a search party..." Her friend had probably called her like fifteen times and was more terrified than she was, and she was the lost one!_

_Ally had never been good with directs so she had no idea what possessed her to think she could manage to walk home. "Damn health kick..." She was worn from picking her brains trying to remember if she was near anything she ever saw on her way home. Frustrated, she slid down to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. the wind was starting to pick up, but she didn't care. She could always try asking one of the people in the neighboring homes to help her, but with all the horror movies she's watched that just wasn't an option. She mentally kicked herself as she wished she hadn't left her phone off the charger. As she wished she hadn't decided against asking Hita to come walk with her. Only God knows what lurks in these corners._

_Then she started to cry. She hated feeling vulnerable. She was a sole animal dying in the savana and the freaks of the city nights were the vultures. Ally pressed her forehead to her knees as the tears flowed and her shoulders shook. She barely felt the tender fingers tap her. "Are you okay?" A worried voice came._

_Ally's head snapped up and she quickly wiped her tears and snot on her sleeve as she peered into bright green eyes full of concern. "I-I'm fine, tha-thanks." She stuttered. as her eyes cleared she realized it was a man with lightly tanned skin and messy brown hair. Something about him seemed familiar._

_"You don't look so fine." He said as he glanced over her. There was a long stretch of silence. "I'm Max, by the way. I noticed you passed by my family's shop a handful of times." Ally just smiled shyly. "Great," She thought to herself. "So much for burying my embarrassment in the recesses of my mind, never to be mentioned again. He'll probably tell half the city and I'll be the butt of every joke there is." _

_Max picked up Ally's books, pausing on one in particular. "Business Law?"_

_She cleared her throat. "Yeah," She said. "I'm taking it down at the community college."_

_"With Professor Moretti?" Ally nodded. "I thought you looked familiar! I'm taking that class too." He paused, thinking. "Hey, why don't you come inside, it's freezing out here." Ally said nothing as he picked up the rest of her books and led her into his family's shop. _

_Ally looked around at the tiny shop noticing all the scraps of metal and other industrial pieces. "Car parts?" She asked as she took a seat on a stool behind the desk._

_"Yeah, my folks were car retailers. Had a sweet place in California, selling cars to all the big wigs in their area. But then the big wigs moved and the violence crept in making the place too dangerous to live in so they moved out here to New York and opened a parts shop. Dad thought it would be a great place to teach his son how to be business mogles and men, smart and handy." Max explained. "I come here after class, run the place for a few hours if it's an early day or just clean up after Dad and his customers."_

_"Sounds like fun." Ally said sarcastically._

_Max shrugged. "It helps pay the bills." He paused and Ally caught him staring._

_"What?" She said, blushing a bit._

_"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out why you were walking around this place so late."_

_"Is that your way of asking a question?" Ally say a slight drop in Max's exression and regretted being so sharp. She cleared her throat and explained, "I usually take the bus or a cab but I decided I'd walk, just trying to be healthy."_

_He chuckled. "What a great time to decide to start being healthy. Right on the cusp of fall and winter eh?"_

_"Yeah, great timing." She answered timidly. "But anyway, it's only a few blocks I thought, so it wouldn't hurt. I'd be home in no less than half an hour, no more than forty-five minutes. But I neglected to actually map out how I'd get home and I can't just guess, my sense of direction is all screwy. So due to my lack of better judgement, I got lost. And to make matters worse, my phone died and my roommate is probably worried sick."_

_Max's facial expression was a mixture of bemusement and concren. "Seems like you're having a horrible evening."_

_"Tell me about it..."_

_"Where do you live?"_

_"In the Mitchell Square apartment building..."_

_Max thought for a moment and Ally could tell she wasn't going to like his reply. "Mitchell Square? That's only five blocks from the community college building. How'd you get lost in a five mile radius? You were circling around as if you were in a whole other city." He said, bewildered. __Ally bit her lip and shrugged. "Sorry, I sounded a little cold. But If you'd like I'll walk you home." Ally nodded shyly._

_She reached for her books but he took them. "I think your arms could use a break." Sh laughed a bit as she followed him out of the little shop._

_After walking for about ten minutes, not too far from Ally's apartment building, Max stopped to point out a little abandoned church wedged between two fairly large buildings. It was one of those little white churches you would find in a southern movie, complete with a little bell tower. "My parents got married here." Ally looked confused. As if answering some unspoken question he said, "They weren't married in Cali. Always said they would do it one day but one day just kept getting farther and farther away. They always said it was because running the car dealership took up a lot of time but I think it was because they were both afraid of commitment. Before they moved here they were afraid that they would lose the other at any given time of the day with their neighborhood being so dangerous. Some gangsters broke into the house one afternoon while Mom was cooking dinner and Dad wasn't supposed to be home for another four hours. She was so scared." Ally noticed as his eyes glazed over, as though he had dived into the memory. "They had guns and kept threatening to shoot her if she wouldn't stop crying. _

_"Luckily, Dad left work early that day and caught them. He was so furious he just started beating them all with his bare hands. Mom was afraid one of them would shoot him so she grabbed a pan of hot oil and tossed it. Somehow it caught the gangsters and not Dad and they took off shouting profanities at her and Dad, threatening that they'd be back. From that day forth, Dad never left Mom in the house alone. If he was going to work, she was coming with him, pretty soon they became partners in the business. One day, when they got to work they found that the place had been trashed. Every car was smashed and there was no way Dad could replace all that inventory. He had to sell the scraps to make up for the lost sales and all. _

_"Mom and Dad started arguing a lot about moving but not having enough money to go anywhere and Mom got so mad that she took off. The gangsters were waiting for them and once Mom stepped outside she was shot in the stomach. Dad thought he would lose her for good. He cried and cried, gripping her tight until the ambulance came praying for her to stay with him, hoping she wouldn't go on him." Max's voice broke. "That night Dad gathered all his savings and started searching for places to move to. He couldn't bare to lose her and if she made it, he was taking her far from all that violence. _

_"After the bullet was removed and Mom was fully recovered Dad came to take her home. Right before they left a nurse came rushing out to them. She had a large grin plastered on her face and said, 'I have great news! The two of you are going to have a baby!' Mom looked to Dad, afraid that he'd reject her seeing that he really wasn't ready to commit quite yet. The watery smile on his face shocked her and even more when he pulled her into a tight hug. In her stomach was little me. The doctors said it was a miracle that I was still alive and healthy. Dad prayed silently, thanking God for her and me. As he drove past the house Mom got suspicious. He explained how he was taking her out of the dangerous city they were in for a better life. Once they got here they passed by this same church. As they pulled up to the stop light they both looked back and looked at each other with the same look in their eye, as Mom says, and before they knew it, they were running hand in hand into the church looking for the priest asking if they'd marry them. He agreed, told them what they had to do, and in no time at all they had all their paperwork or whatever and were newly weds." _

_Ally stared around the small church. Wondering why the small place is so barren now. Probably because of all the new, bigger churches. For a moment, she imagined what it must have been like here that night, two happy go lucky lovers bursting through the doors wanting to be married. How the wedding must have been, Not too many people, seeing as they were new in town. New in town, just like her. Given a little kindness by a stranger. _

_"Hey!" Ally snapped out of her revere and saw Max standing by the church doors. "Come on, let's get you home." With a slight smile on her face, she followed after her kind stranger._

_When she made it home she found a frantic Hita on the brink of tears. She drew her friend into a tight hug as she blubbered scorning her for not charging her phone and thanking God that she was safe. When she finally let Ally get some air she finally noticed Max, standing sheepishly at the door, feeling a little bad for keeping Ally longer than he should have. "I guess I should go." He said barely above a whisper. He turned to Hita. "Sorry for keeping her." Hita looked as though she was going to rip Max a new one but Ally signaled for her to be quiet._

_Ally ushered Max into the hall and closed the door behind her. "Sorry about that...she can be a bit...much."_

_Max shrugged it off and smiled a bit, trying not to laugh. "It's okay. I shouldn't have kept you so long." He paused and they just watched each other. Ally shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Suddenly, he spoke, "I'll see you in class," sticking out his hand as he drifted off._

_"Ally." She finished for him as she took his hand._

_"Ally." He smiled as he repeated her name. "See you in class."_

_"See you." She said as she watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight she went back inside after mentally preparing herself for the millions of questions Hita was about to ask her._

**Flashback Over**

Max was being a hero ever since she met him. Maybe if she had done like his mom and went to work with him, he'd still be here. Maybe she would've been the dead one. She would do anything to have him back. She felt her shoulders start to shake as she started to cry. They had always joked about getting married in that church. How they would fix it up a bit and come bursting through the doors and in hand with foolish, shit eating grins on their faces in wedding attire and run up to the priest, demanding to get married. They would stage the night his parents arrived in New York, with everyone in the pews watching of course. What kind of show would it be without an audience? And Max's parents would be crying and smiling just like them as they got lost in their memories of their special day and Max and Ally would be crying because they finally did it. But now that would never happen. All because of some damn crack head and his stupid habit. All because Max had to be a damn hero all the time.

She remembered when he finally finished at the police academy. He came home in a uniform with his badge on it and said, "See this? This badge right here?" and she had smiled and nodded, happy that he made it. He continued, "As long as the name on this badge is mine, I vow to hold and protect you." He kissed her and held her tight. "As long as I take breath, I vow to keep you smiling that beautiful smile of yours and I will always be there to make sure you charge your phone and know how to make it home at night." And at that they laughed. She laughed to herself at the memory but her giggles soon turned to nerve racking tears. "Why did you leave me?" She shouted to the air, thinking somehow he might hear her up in heaven. "You said you'd always protect me! Why didn't you protect me!" She slid out of the pew and on to the floor and cried. She missed him so much.

**Poor Ally :( just a bit of background for my lovely readers. I promise to update more often. I think my email is visible. If it is, email me, spam me, reminding me to write! If it isn't send in PMs or whatever to remind me. I love writing this but some times it slips my mind with all the trials and tribulations of high school. Anyways, I'm going to go walk my puppy and settle down for the night. Maybe practice some guitar I don't know. Peace! Muah! -TommiBooBooMathers =^.^=**


End file.
